


"Forever" -- Lucifer

by annamatopia



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christianity - Freeform, Episode: Take Me Back to Hell, Fanvid, Gen, Redemption, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annamatopia/pseuds/annamatopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You gave me so much more<br/>Than I could ever ask for<br/>But I turned and followed<br/>A road that left me hollow<br/>And still you waited for me<br/>To come back home<br/>You brought me home..."</p>
<p>Fanvid for the show Lucifer on Fox set to "Forever" by Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Forever" -- Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS y'all. All the way through the season finale.


End file.
